The Crayak Wars
by Maze2004
Summary: Tobias gets a vist from the Ellimist, who arrives with an offer for ultimate power, and news of some new animorphs. will Tobias accept the Ellimists offer and could the Ellimists game suddenly become a new war. revised and updated
1. prolouge and Tobias's choice

**Disclaimer: I don't own the animorphs or any thing associated with them**

**This is my first fic so review and let me know if you like it and if you do then I'll write the rest and please let me know about any errors and they will be fixed as soon as I can get to them. Sorry for the () marks for thought speak the site wouldn't allow the normal ones.**

**Rated pg-13 for later language and violence.**

**prologue**

**Ellimist:**

My game name is Ellimist, it is I who gave the five humans the ability to morph. I am the reason that Elfangor crashed into earth. But in the end I have lost the game, the rules were that ALL of the resistance would survive and the earth would be saved. With Rachel's death I couldn't fully claim victory. It is forbidden that I go back in time and try to make amends to the failures I made in the game. I pondered and pondered but nothing came.

"Have you decided to call the game Ellimist," laughed Crayak. Then the Idea hit me.

"No Crayak there is still yet one more move I would like to make." I stated to Crayak.

"What?" questioned Crayak firmly

"You shall see, oh yes you shall see." I laughed for this time I wouldn't make the same mistakes. I began with traveling to earth, for hopefully not the last time. I found the construction site and with time frozen, I fired an energy blast that lit the night. There I restored the time matrix and enhanced its power to the state that it was originally designed to be at.

**Loren: **

Hi I'm Loren, Tobias's mother. He'll explain everything about the animorphs later. It was late one night. my dog had been sick for a year, and I sat by him all day. He'd been to the vet countless times and they said that nothing could be done. The next day would be hard for me, because of a decision that had to be made. I was going to put my champ to sleep. It was hard the next afternoon as I walked him to the vet I told him by for the last time. When the day was over I did all I could to be strong but it was impossible so eventually I fell asleep crying. The next day I walked to the woods where Tobias had last been seen. I sat on a log and waited and waited for something to happen. I was destroyed. My son had disappeared and now the only friend I had was gone. I morphed hawk to look for Tobias. I had superb eyes so I knew if I looked I could find him. I flew and flew and didn't stop till finally I was exhausted. I knew he was out there somewhere I just knew. I perched on a branch and just as I was about to take back off an old man called my name.

"Loren!" the old man called. The wind stopped the woods became quiet and I knew that somewhere at sometime in my life that this man had played a role in my past. I flew down and he continued to stare at me like he knew me.

(Yes) I answered

"I have an offer for you." He said calmly

(Who are you how do you know me?) I asked though I already had an idea. He .smiled

"I have many names but most call me Ellimist." He stated in a calm voice. My idea was right this was the creature that Tobias had told me about secretly around 4 years ago. It was this creature that was responsible for everything that had happened over the past 7 years.

(What do you want with me?) I asked my thought speech now trembling.

"A rather large favor." He began "You and Tobias have a role to play in the future of the animorphs and I need you to keep what I'm about to tell you secret."

(Go on) I said

"For my plan to succeed I need both of you as the same species with the same morphs." He started "I know I don't usually interfere but Crayak has crossed the line. I want you to become trapped in the red tailed hawk morph, but I won't force you to do so." He continued to stare not even blinking the least little bit. And I had almost no clue as to what he was talking about

(Will it help my son?) I asked

"tremendously." Replied the Ellimist. I thought for a long while. Finally I asked

(Why do you want me to do this?)

he replied "because the way I see it you and Tobias will be happier this way." I had nothing left it seemed. And if the all powerful Ellimist decided that we would be better of this way, then was it really in my authority to question him.

(All right Ellimist, I'll play your game) I sighed. I barely knew this creature and I was agreeing to a life changing situation with him.

"I thank you" said Ellimist softly. And just then I felt a cool breeze come over me, as he disappeared. I then found another hawk flying over me. (To-bi-as) I whispered as I blacked out.

Chapter 1; the encounter and the decision

**Loren: **

I awoke in a old park next to a girl and a hawk. My wing hurt tremendously

(Mom?) the hawk whispered. I knew immediately who it was.

(Tobias.) I said softly.

(I heard you call me so I flew down and went to fetch Cassie.) Tobias explained slowly

(I need to talk to Tobias alone for a moment Cassie.) I told her

"All right I'll go get more ice for that wing" said Cassie as she left the barn.

(Tobias I saw the Ellimist.) I said in private thought speak.

(You what?!) He replied

(That's right the creature that you told me about a few years ago.) I began (he told me that I should stay a hawk like you and that it would be better for us this way and something about a game and Crayak. I can't remember much else except that I blacked out and woke up here.)

(So you intentionally stayed in morph.) he asked

(Well, yes I thought I didn't have a choice.)

(There's always a choice) he began (but we can talk about that later. Right now get some rest, and tell me what else happened tomorrow. Cassie returned to the barn.

"here" she said placing another bag of ice on my right wing. I fell asleep thinking of all that happened that night. When I awoke Tobias led me to a branch in his territory and I told him everything. From my parting with champ to my mysterious blackout, he was intrigued, and we agreed to live in a house, and to keep an eye out for the Ellimist's return.

**Tobias:**

My name is Tobias and let's just say I'm not your average kid. Well I'm not exactly a kid anymore. Now I'm trapped in the body of a red-tailed hawk, because I stayed in morph for more than two hours. My mother Loren is the same way but she intentionally stayed in morph over the time limit, so that we could live in our house together as the same species. Odd I know but still this is the way she wanted it and I respect that. I was walking with some friends in a construction site about 7 years ago and found a crashed alien space craft. An alien emerged and gave us a blue box, and said that whoever touched the box received the ability to morph into any animal that we had acquired DNA from.

It was just a normal day in the house that the government had made for me in appreciation for saving the world. I flew out side onto the porch and suddenly, there was a bright flash of light and the world seemed to slow down around me until it stopped completely. My mother flew outside and sat on the railing next to me as a familiar creature walked towards us.

(Ellimist!) I yelled at the creature. It was the moment I had waited almost a month for.

He replied "Tobias, I have need for you once more."

(The game is over Ellimist, and you have won isn't that enough?)

"No" he replied "Cryak has cheated in the game he lied when making the rules. As long as the animorphs won the war then I would win, but... he forced me to almost call the game because of Rachel's death." He was silent for a minute.

(Then why come to me now when Rachel died 4 years ago?) I questioned. The thought of Rachel would have brought tears to my eyes if I were human.

"Because" he began "soon there will be a new group of animorphs and you have a key role in their future. You see Tobias not but about 400 millennia ago I found the andalite home world; there I started a family and settled down for awhile hiding from Crayak. Finally I had a son that lived who had a son and so on and so fourth. Point being that my descendent was your father Elfangor." I froze the Ellimist a being of ultimate power was my great, great, great, great, great, great grandfather or something. "I waited 4 years because you were not ready for this information until recently. And as you are well aware Tobias I am a fourth dimensional being and you are a third. But I can make you a three and a half dimensional being since you carry the bloodline of the third and fourth dimension. You will have the power to morph for unlimited time, fly as any creature, create pure energy, time travel, take 500,000 times the physical damage you could normally receive, and live until you decide that it is time to die." The Ellimist explained.

(what's the catch.) I asked. The Ellimist began

"The catch is that until I tell you so don't tell anyone about these powers, help the new animorphs, and keep hawk and human as base morphs. Is this understood?"

(Yes) I said firmly.

"Then what is your choice?" asked the Elimist

I sat there for about three miniutes wondering weather or not that I was ready to give up my normal life completely; finally I came to a decision.

(Fine Ellimist I'll take up on you offer) I said quietly.

(But Tobias) Loren began.

(Mom) I began softly (this is my choice, and why else would the Ellimist come to me if it were not urgent.) Loren sighed an understanding sigh.

(I'm ready Ellimist) I confirmed with him.

"Then touch this." he exclaimed pulling out a small time-matrix, but it looked different than the one I had seen before. I placed my talon on the matrix. Suddenly there was a flash of light and the universe broke into pieces around me I saw the thoughts of Loren, the Ellimist, and even myself. Then I saw him in his true evil, Crayak along with his pet the drode.

"Ellimist you fool this is no longer a game. This event will decide the fate of the universe." Cryak shouted. And as he disappeared so did the feeling from the time matrix. I was back at my house. The Ellimist looked, for the first time I'd ever seen him...afraid.

"My plans must move more swiftly now, but continue with these instructions: don't seek out these new animorphs, Keep your powers secret until future notice, and from now on I will give you instructions. First you will need to steak out that old construction site and look for the new animorphs. When you find them I'll give you further instructions." His words were confusing at the speed he said them and he appeared to be repeating himself.

(Thanks Ellimist) I said gratefully. He smiled and in a light breeze he disappeared.

Note:

ok so it's a strange beginning but it gets better, trust me. I think the next chapter probably will focus on the new animorphs more, and then the next will explain more about Tobias and Loren. My teachers are being butts with their homework assignments so updates could be as far as a week or two apart...maybe more, but hopefully not. I'll keep working to get this story done. Keep reviewing yawl. The more good reviews the better the story.


	2. New Rules

_Sup guys it's been a while now hasn't it I've been busy with my other story. Sorry about last chapter being the worst chapter on the site but this one will definitely be better and they will keep getting better as they go on. And I'll say it now for the rest of the story I don't own the Animorphs!!! _

Ellimist 

I had as the humans say finally snapped. I'd quit the game and interfered. Now this tiny planet would decide the fate of the universe. I wasn't pleased with this. My fear had led to me giving Tobias almost ultimate power, Almost but not quite. As a precaution only 98 of the power he could have received I gave him. I looked into the future. And didn't like what I saw. I had given him his powers too early so I came up with a plan. He would have to acquire his powers one at a time. And to get each he would have to pass a test of Crayak's creating. I really had snapped when I thought about it. When I talked to Tobias I stuttered ran my sentences and repeated myself over and over again, and didn't even bother to use my real voice. When I thought of the accident that made me a 4th dimensional being I could only vaguely remember. When I write my 60 autobiographies and biographies "The Animorphs" I will leave this whole adventure out of it because of that one embarrassing conversation. Damn I can't let Crayak win I just can't.

"TOBIAS PLEASE DON'T FAIL ME," I said to myself in zero-space. Finally I undid parts of the time strands that instantly gave Tobias his new powers. And then I sent someone familiar to him hoping he had already found the new Animorphs after all it had been seven days.

**Tobias:**

God knows how long I sat there, near that new construction site right where the old one used to be.

(Damn this is Boring) I said to myself. I was trying to remember missions of the past. It was then that I realized something, I couldn't recall the last mission I was on or how I survived. Was this an Ellimist game move? I decided not to dwell on it. Then I spotted something moving. I could have sworn it was a horse until it stepped into daylight.

(It cannot be!) I said as I flew down from my perch on a nearby store. (Elfangor!)

**Elfangor: **

I looked to the sky.

(Ah son.) I said to myself.

(Elfangor!) He called. I thought that he would never show up. I'd been looking for him all day. Tobias landed on the railing next to me.

(Good to see you son.) I said

(Same here.) He said seeming overjoyed to see me.

(I'm sorry that I can only stay a while son but I have some information from the...) I began

(Yes?) Tobias asked

I sighed (the Ellimist.) I said as I hung my stalk eyes.

(WHAT!?) Tobias screamed

(Shhhhh Quiet down) I said

(Quiet down!? Quiet down! I help the Ellimist for seven years and is that enough to do for him. Nooooooo! And then I go under the impression that you were eaten by Visser Three for seven years and all you can think to say to me is that the Ellimist has a message for me.) Tobias screamed louder than known possible in thought-speech.

(Tobias please calm down your eyes are turning red) I began (wait that note he gave me) I undid the fist I had made with my hand and revealed a letter hologram.

(What note?) Tobias asked as his eyes turned back to their natural color.

(This.) I started ( the Ellimist said that this would be less suspicious.) I said as I handed the hologram to Tobias. He struggled to scroll through the note with his talons, but finally he got it. The note read

_**Tobias I have told Elfangore everything about you little adventures with the yeerks , and I'm sorry I couldn't come to you in person but I am still weak from the last earth week when I gave you your powers. Don't I repeat don't! Let your emotions get too high or your power will activate at uncontrollable levels. Due to complicated matters I can't let you have your powers right away you must earn them one by one. Crayac and I call this the law of the paradox, because by doing it this way the universe will not be destroyed by a paradox caused by us interfering. Crayac has stolen the power cubes I was going to use to give you your powers, and has placed them with seemingly impossible challenges guarding them. They look like morphing cubes except for the fact that they are red. To acivate them all you have to do is touch them. Any creature can touch them and gain their powers, and this is why recovering them must be a top priority. Elfangor cannot stay long for his purpose is over for now. Don't worry though you will see him again. I have included a morphing cube and the only power cube I was able to keep safe. The power cube of unlimited morph time. Consider this the beginning of your second life. Watch for the Drode more than Cryack for it was him who stole the power cubes from me. For your loyalty these seven years I will greatly reward you for if you succeeded. The second power cube is being held by the new animorph with the closest personality to you. That is all I know for now either Elfangor or I will inform you with new information every time you complete a mission for us. And in case you haven't figured it out yet Elfangor got the same gift you received except because he is dead I went ahead and gave him his powers. I know this is a lot of information at once but please try to understand. And by the way beings can tell that you are using your powers, because your eyes will turn the color the people on earth call red. Be careful Tobias. This is all I can tell you now but later you will know more. As the earth people say**_

**_Sincerely: _**

_**Ellimist**_

Tobias just stared at the hologram. But finally I had to break the silence.

(Tobias I have to go. Be careful son) I said as a breeze gently blew around me. then I returned to the Ellimist to tell him that my mission was finished.

_So it wasn't too terrible was it you will definitely meet the new Animorphs in the next chapter. Review guys. The next chapter will be soon. And I promise the chapters will get better. _


	3. Brian: the chosen one

All right guys it's time for Ch3. I appreciate most of the reviews. It's time to meet the NEW Animorphs.

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_To:_** East Coast Rider, Jack of Blades, White Witch Kazuna, gpshaw, and -:

Gpshaw: the glass dagger is really good and I'm glad you like this story

East Cost Rider Thanks for pointing that out to everyone. I really appreciate it.

Jack of Blades I can't say anything negative about you or you'll kill me, and don't worry your not in this story.

**-:** Glad you like it

White Which Kazuna Quit Complaining

Disclaimer: I don't own the Animorphs

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**CH.3**_

**Brian the chosen one: **

Sup its me Brian I bet Tobias has already told you all about the Animorphs of the past. They fought aliens right, we on the other hand fight supernatural fourth dimensional beings, mainly the Drode and Crayak. I was the first to find Tobias, and when I did I felt I knew him. Neither of us are really leaders but it is us who lead our little group none the less, but perhaps I'm getting a little bit to far ahead of myself. Lets start at the beginning. It was an ordinary day at my house, or so I thought. I went to school in a human school that was located near a mall in the suburbs. I was sitting in class falling asleep watching the teacher, when suddenly. He just stopped and froze there, like a statue. Then an old man appeared and told me to follow him. I complied with his command and we walked to a construction site.

"TOBIAS" he called as a hawk swooped down.

(It's about time you showed up, I've been waiting here for days.) said the hawk in a language that the Andilites call thought speak. (I thought that they were supposed to find me though?)

"I NEED TO SPEED THINGS UP BEFORE WE ALL RUN OUT OF TIME." Said the old man in an almost ancient voice.

(That's fine I was getting board out here anyway) said the hawk doing a yawn as best to a hawk can.

"YOU REMIND ME SO MUTCH OF YOUR FATHER TOBIAS" laughed the old man.

(one question though, Why this kid? There are hundreds in this town.) asked the hawk apparently named Tobias.

"BECAUSE......." The old man was cut off by a large earthquake that knocked us all off our feet.

(Ellimist what the hell did you do!)

"I DID NOTHING OTHER THAN STOP TIME IN THIS DEMITIION!" Shouted the creature called Ellimist

"YOU FOOLS" laughed a voice that I would grow to hate.

(Damn that Crayak!) shouted Tobias

"AH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Shouted the creature called Crayak, as he appeared out of the hole in the earth as a Giant fire red eye with what appeared to be flames radiating around it. "DO YOU REALIZE YOUR FLAW THIS TIME OR DO I HAVE TO POINT IT OUT TO YOU"

"CRAYAK!" growled the Ellimist

"HAHAHAHAHAHA" said Crayak in a voice that continued to deepen. "By revealing yourself to the chosen one you have unleashed, IT!" the Ellimist froze

"BY THE ONE TRUE GOD! HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN SUCH A FOOL."

(What is it Ellimist) cried Tobias. They both just looked at the Giant Eye as I cowered beside them.

"GRRRRRRR BEGON!" Shouted the Ellimist. The eye continued to laugh as it disappeared.

(I think it's time we told him) said Tobias in a gentle voice.

"YES IT IS TIME INDEED." Sighed the Ellimist

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry to leave you guys at a cliffhanger but you won't have to wait long. the next chapter will be longer and not as hard to understand. Don't feel shy to e-mail me or write a review!


	4. Kidnaped

All right I'll be brief don't worry. Keep reviewing!!!!! And I don't own the Animorphs.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch 4

_**Brian:**_

I stood confused and horrified as I watched the Ellimist turn toward me.

"CHILD IT IS TIME YOU UNDERSTOOD YOUR IMPORTANCE" said the old man smiling. I was shaking "CHILD..." he was cut off

"I'LL TAKE IT FROM HERE" Cried Crayak. And before I knew it I was snatched up in the air by a scaly hand that didn't appear to be attached to anything. "IF THE CHILD IS THAT IMPORTANT TO YOU THEN COME AND GET HIM" Cackled the Eye that had reappeared.

(Put him down Crayak!) Cried the hawk

"SORRY CAN'T DO THAT AFTER ALL THIS ISN'T A GAME ANYMORE SO IT WON'T WORK TO TRY AND SEND ME AWAY" laughed Crayak. "CATCH ME IF YOU CAN ELLIMIST" laughed Crayak. And with both Crayak and I disappeared into a vortex. The last thing I head was Tobias and the Ellimist yelling then I blacked out.

**_Tobias: _**

(I'm going after him) I said firmly

"I HAVE OTHER BISNESS TO ATTEND TO SO ALL I CAN DO IS WISH YOU LUCK" sighed the Ellimist

(Thanks Ellimist) I said softly

"IF IT HELPS I'LL GET YOU A CLOSE TO CRAYAK AS I CAN" said the Ellimist.

(I'd appreciate that very much) I said smiling as best a hawk can. I felt a cool breeze come over me as I was pulled away.

_**Brian:**_

"Put me down, you demon!" I cried

"AS YOU WISH" I was sat down but couldn't move

"What do you want from me I have nothing." I cried

"OH DON'T YOU" Crayak laughed

"What?!" I cried

"DON'T WORRY I ONLY WANT YOU TO BE THE TEST SUBJUCT FOR MY NEWEST CREATION."

"I'm nobodies lab rat." I said as Crayak continued to laugh

"DORDE BRING OUT #01 CLASS 57B4

"Are you sure about that master" the Creature called Drode asked

"DON'T QUESTION ME YOU TWIT JUST BRING IT HERE" Crayak snapped

"Yes sir." The Drode said as he sulked away. As I waited I looked around to find out where I was. The floor and ceiling along with the walls were made of stone. It looked like I'd been here before but I didn't know when. I appeared to be in an old castle of some sort. Then the Drode came back into the room. He was holding a creature that was like a purple wolf that had green eyes a long tail that split into three ends near the tip with what looked like arrow heads covered in fur on each tip. It also has huge dog-like ears that were pointed straight up. But the most obvious feature was the flames coming from it's back they were black and didn't burn anything they touched, not even the fur the flames were coming from was burned.

"GOOD DRODE" said Crayak

"Thank you master" The drode said bowing the standing straight up.

"COME HERE BOY" said Crayak grabbing me.

"What are you going to do to me." I said shaking

"NOTHING OTHER THAN FUSE YOUR DNA 100 WITH THIS CREATURE I FOUND OF A PLANET CALLED MARS" Crayak laughed again. "I BELIEVE IT'S CALLED IN YOUR LANGUAGE THE CREATURE OF THE BLACK FLAMES, BUT MOST JUST CALL IT A BLACK-FLAME" crayak continued to laugh. He lifted his hands into the air and the creature began to glow. I looked down at myself and I saw I was glowing too. I saw what was appeared to be DNA, from what I learned in science, flowing into me. then just as the DNA stopped flowing there was a crash as Tobias flew in through a now broken window and the Ellimist stormed in through the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok so this chapter wasn't that good eather but this fic will be very long and I have alot of work to do so bare with me. the next chapter will be much better.


	5. Escape and Explanations

OK I've just figured out that doesn't like the percent sign, so the 100 in the last chapter and the 98 in chapter 2 had one with them.

**Dragon:** don't worry Rachel will play quite a large role later in the story

I don't care who you are just review people!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

one more thing whatever is typed in this chapter can't be undone or redone because after I upload this I have to do a system restore cause my computer is being a butt.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CH 5 The escape

Ellimist: 

"WHAT THE HELL!" Cried Crayak

(I thought you had other business to attend to.) Tobias asked me.

"I DO, TO KEEP THAT BLACK-FLAME AWAY FROM CRAYAK!" I said

"GO AHEAD AND TAKE IT I HAVE NO MORE NEED FOR IT, BUT THE BOY STAYS HERE" Said Crayak in a stern voice

(I don't think so) cried Tobias swooping down knocking down a table of charts and diagrams

"THIS IS GETTING OLD" Growled Crayak shooting an energy bolt at Tobias

"DAMN HIM" I shouted stopping time for everyone but myself. "THIS IS WHAT HE GETS FOR PICKING ON SOMEONE WEAKER THAN HIM." I Laughed, has I reversed the direction of the energy blast then let time resume after grabbing Brian, Tobias, and the Black-Flame.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Crayak as the beam hit him.

"COME CHILDREN WE MUST HURRY" I said in a panicked voice as I teleported them back to the construction site. I was weak and could barely keep time stopped

(Let's get to my house to discuss some things with our little friend here.) Tobias suggested

_**Brian:**_

As you can imagine I was seriously ticked off. And who wouldn't be after all I'd had my DNA tampered with been kidnapped by a giant, talking flaming, eye, and was being dragged yes dragged down the street with time frozen all the way to Tobias's house.

"You know you guys don't have to drag me all the way there." I said

(Well, if we don't then you might run away it's just a precaution) said Tobias (Ah we're here.) I was staring at a giant brick house that was more like a mansion than anything else.

"How the hell do you live in here your only like 2ft tall" I asked still staring at the house.

(Watch it.) Tobias said in a warning tone

"I THINK WE SHOULD GET TO THE BASEMENT." Said the Ellimist in an I know everything there is to know about life tone.

(We were going to do that anyway, I thought you knew everything?) Tobias asked

"I DO" replied the Ellimist. Tobias sighed shaking his head.

**_Ellimist:_**

We were down in Tobias's basement/living room. I had resumed time, already told Brian about the power cubes, and how Tobias was one of the famed Animorphs. "NOW DO YOU SEE, WE ALL NEED YOUR HELP" I said "Yes I understand" Brian said sitting back on the leather couch 

"THEN TOUCH THIS," I said gesturing for Tobias to reveal the morphing cube. Brian touched the cube and after about 5 seconds took his hand away and grabbed his head.

"Woah," Brian said cracking a smile

(Oh My God!) said Tobias staring at Brian.

"What?" asked Brian

"UH BRIAN PUT YOUR HAND WHERE YOUR EAR IS NORMALLY," I said also looking like I had seen a ghost.

"Oh God No!" said Brian feeling where his ear had been

_**Brian:**_

I felt where my ear was supposed to be, but all I felt was skin.

"NOW MOVE YOUR HAND UP TO THE TOP OF YOUR HEAD." Said the Ellimist. I did so but very slowly. When I got about halfway up I felt something that was covered in fur.

"Oh God no!" I said running to the nearest bathroom with a mirror, and could've screamed if I wasn't scared half to death at what I saw. Two large navy-blue ears were on top of my head. I looked down at the ground and saw that black-flame that we rescued resting on my feet.

"That's it!" I screamed as I ran back down stairs.

**_Ellimist: _**

"SO YOUR SAYING THAT CRAYAK FUSED YOUR DNA WITH THAT OF A BLACK-FLAMES." I asked Brian after he had tried to explain his theory to us.

"Yeah he kept talking nonsense after that and I think he had something to do with this" Brian said

"IT'S BELIEVEABLE BUT I RECOMMEND THAT WE RETURN TO THAT OLD CASLE IN ENGLAND AND FIND THOSE PAPERS THAT TOBIAS KNOCKED OFF THE DESK. I BELEVE THAT THEY WERE CRAYAK'S NOTES" I suggested.

(Fine but I'll go alone.) Tobias said(and if you would stay here and make sure Brian doesn't go anywhere)

"I WAS ALREADY PLANNING ON THAT." I laughed

"oh by the way Tobias I stole this from the castle" said Brian tossing a red power cube at Tobias.

"OH MY GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE OUR LUCK" I said "THIS IS THE POWER CUBE OF TELEPORTATION."

(That'll save a lot of time) Tobias said.

"JUST TOUCH THE CUBE" I said

(Fine fine) Tobias laughed as he touched the cube for about five seconds.

"NOW PICTURE THE PLACE THAT YOU WANT TO GO IN YOUR MIND."

"Good luck, your gonna need it." Said Brian

(Thanks man) Said Tobias as he disappeared into the air

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There is a purpose to my madness trust me.

So, was it good terrible? Let me know and next chapter we will meet two people we haven't seen since the beginning of book 54.


	6. Rachel and Tom

First off I would like to thank Gpshaw and dragon for reviewing often. Second REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Animorphs.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This chapter begins three days before Tobias meets Brian.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Rachel:**

I awoke. Who was I. what was I. how did I get here? All I remembered is that I once was human, and died

"How?" I whispered to myself as I got on all four of my legs I tried to take a step but collapsed. Last thing I saw was a giant red eye then I blacked out

**Tom:**

I Woke up, I was somewhere in the forest apparently, but I had no memory of how I got there or who I was. I got up on all four of my legs but collapsed with my tail blade hitting the ground near my stalk eye. Then I saw a giant red eye.

(who are you?) I asked but got no reply (Answer me!) I screamed, but I had wasted all my energy trying to stand up and walk, and after about a 5 minute stare down I blacked out.

**Crayak:**

I had found them both now. My experiment had been a success I had resurrected both Rachel the animorph and Tom the brother of Jake, although not in their normal bodies, but this was of no concern right now. I had taken them both to the frarhalmari, the area in the universe created by that worthless Ellimist and myself long agoduring our battle. It is a spot where Ellimist's home world used to be. Nothing can be traced to there nothing can be heard, seen, or even felt there. It is absolute nothingness. You only know that you exist and you can only escape with help from the outside world.

**Rachel:**

Several days had passed. I had no clue where I was.

"Tobias, Jake Help!!!" I screamed without knowing what I had even said or who the people I called for were. Even through the soundlessness and the darkness I hoped someone had heard me.

"Please hear me!" I cried one last time before my energy gave out yet again and I blacked out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OK I know its short but it had to be added for later purposes in the story, and the frarhalmari is a place I made up myself so now I actually own something in this fic, one more thing tom is now an Andilite while Rachel is...well I don't want to give it away but she isn't an Andilite or grizzly bear, this all has a purpose later in the story. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
